The Road to Healing A Heart
by Crystal-Star-SS
Summary: Something's really bothering Kagome. Will she find comfort with Sesshoumaru?rnWarnings: 1. SK; 2. C'est un peu OOC; 3. On hiatus
1. Reading

Hey minna. I'm feeling kinda down right now, so the beginning's gonna be sad, or so I'm trying to make it. B.T.W., this chapter may be confusing, but the chapters that are following it will explain the questions you might have. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used, or the poem used. It was found in some book and I copied it down. I have no earthly idea where it is right now, but I'd like to give credit to this unknown book.  
  
The Road to Healing  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking around the field that he, Kagome, and Rin were resting at. It's almost funny, actually. He was off to kidnap her to use as a hostage, and she came to him, asking if she could stay with him for a while! He of course didn't object because his prey came to him for a change, and it made Rin happy.  
  
As he sat down in the shade to watch the girls play some weird human game where they took a piece of rope, and tied one end to a tree. One would spin the rope, while the other would jump over it. (Bet it won't take a genius to figure out what it is.) Then, the girl's overly large bag caught his eye. Not because it was odd to him, but because of the thing sticking out of it. He reached over for it, and read the cover. It said, "Kagome's Diary! Private! Keep Out!" and such. As he opened it, he read the latest entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I know I try to keep filled with only happy thoughts, but the worst thing happened. As I told Inu-Yasha I loved him, he just snorted and said that he loved Kikyo more! Ooooooo, that jerk! I thought he was just trying to hide something, but I guess he was serious. That very night, he went to find Kikyo, and the two went at it right there near the campsite! So, naturally, I ran off. Guess who I ran into? Sesshoumaru! I thought that'd be the perfect place to hide, and it was! Inu-Yasha hasn't even TRIED to find me yet! I also learned a lot about Sesshoumaru. He's not actually all that bad. He's a lot nicer to me than Inu-Yasha was, any ways. I wrote this poem, to show my feelings over the years of my love life.  
  
Stone by Stone  
  
I have a wall you cannot see  
  
Because it's deep inside of me  
  
It blocks my heart on every side  
  
And helps emotions hide there  
  
You can't reach in,  
  
I can't reach out  
  
You wonder what it's all about  
  
The wall I built you can't see it  
  
Results from insecurity  
  
Each time my tender heart was hurt  
  
The scars with it grew worse and worse  
  
So stone by stone  
  
I built a wall  
  
That's now so thick it will not fall  
  
Please understand that it's not you  
  
Continue trying to break through  
  
I want so much to show myself  
  
And love from you will really help  
  
So bit by bit  
  
Chip at my wall  
  
Till stone by stone will fall off  
  
I know the process will go by slow  
  
It's never easy to let go  
  
Of hurts and failures long ingrained  
  
Upon one's heart from years of pain  
  
I'm so afraid  
  
To let you in  
  
I know I might get hurt again  
  
I try so hard to break the wall  
  
But seem to get nowhere at all  
  
For a stone upon each stone I've stacked  
  
And left between not a crack  
  
The only way  
  
To make it fall  
  
Are imperfections in the wall  
  
I did my best I could  
  
To build a perfect wall,  
  
But there are still  
  
A few small flaws, which are the key  
  
To breaking though the wall to me  
  
Please use each flaw  
  
To cause a crack  
  
To knock a stone off the stack  
  
For just as stone by stone was laid,  
  
With every hurt and every pain  
  
So stone by stone will break down  
  
As love replaces ache  
  
Please be the one  
  
Who cares enough  
  
To find the flaws, no matter what happens  
  
To me in the future.  
  
  
  
That's about all today diary.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in shock.  
  
  
  
How'd yall like it? I know I have a bunch of incomplete stories, but that's cause I get these new ideas, and I have to post them. I have writer's block for the other fics also. Please review! No flames!  
  
*~Luv  
  
~J-chan 


	2. Mistakes and Comfort

Oh my God! J-chan's still alive! Amazing, ne? I know I haven't updated these for God knows how long, but I've been working on a ficcie with my friend. Gomen, gomen. Well, I'll go ahead and give you the next chapter. Enjoy! *~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stared dumbly at the entry. *Who is this person that she's asking to help her? Could it possibly be...No!* He slapped himself mentally. *Of course it isn't me! I've tried to kill her for Kami's sake!* He felt a tug at his sleeve. Rin stood there, staring at him. "Why is Sess- sama reading Nii-chan's book?" Sesshoumaru quickly replaced the diary where it was earlier. "Because...She said I could." "Oh. Ok!" Rin ran back to Kagome, and Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief. He'd seen the girl mad before, and it was not a pretty sight. Jaken still has bruises on him from when the girl had gotten mad at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Rin seems a bit troubled. What could be wrong?* "Rin-chan, can you come here for a minute?" "Hai!" Rin skipped over to where her 'nii-san' was waiting. "Nani, Nii-san?" "Daijoubu, Rin-chan?" Rin pouted a bit. "You let Sess-sama read your book, but not me!" "Which book, Rin-chan?" "The red one with the black rose on it." Kagome gasped, and her eyes darkened.  
  
*That bastard! How could he?!* Then she stopped. *Hello! this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! What if he read my last entry?!* Her bangs fell forward to cover her eyes. She didn't want pity. she just wanted to be loved. "Rin-chan, onee-chan needs to go somewhere." She headed towards Sesshoumaru, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened, startled by an aura of anger he felt. Looking up, her saw something that made his blood run cold: Kagome was heading towards him, a black cloud of energy surrounding her. Obviously she had found out that he had read her...she called it a 'Diary?' He steeled himself, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him though, for the sudden diminish of energy from her. It just...disappeared. He looked at her warily. Suddenly, she was in front of him, and a almost-blinding pain shot across his face. Kagome, the Miko known for her kindness, had slapped Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, hard enough to leave a handprint on his face.  
  
"You. Are. Such. A. JERK!!! Your BROTHER would have done something like that! I NEVER thought that THE_SESSHOUMARU would do something so...so...RUDE, UNKIND, LOW, AND ACT SO MUCH LIKE HIS YOUNGER BROTHER!!!"  
  
His eyes hardened, the urge to choke her nearly over-powering; hell he was JUST about to, when something else unexpected happened. Kagome flew at him, sobbing and beating her fists on his chest, screaming, "BAKA!!!"  
  
Slowly, her beatings and sobs began to subside, and her screams soft whispers. Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest and softly cried. All that he could think to do was wrap his arms around her. His father taught him many things, but comforting a distraught female was NOT one of them.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
*I can't believe it. I just insulted Sesshoumaru in the worst way possible, and I don't even get a glare. He's comforting me! And people wonder why I left Inu-Yasha...*  
  
Kagome just stood there, leaning against him. *I want to stay like this forever...* Sadly, their wish didn't come true, as Rin came running over. "Why was Nee-san crying?" demanded Rin.  
  
Kagome had to think fast. "We were...practicing a play! Yeah, that's it! Where I go to school, we're putting on a play, and your Sess-sama was helping!"  
  
Rin looked at her quizzically. "But why is Nee-chan crying in the play? Who hurt Nee-chan?! Rin-chan will kick their butt!"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, and was saved by Sesshoumaru. "rin, go find Jaken. We need to go." That's when it hit Kagome. She was still on his chest! Kagome shoved herself away from him, blushing. "A-arigato. Gomen. I shouldn't have called you those names..." Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrows in response. 


End file.
